


Not Negotiable

by Mekina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Rimming, Virginity, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekina/pseuds/Mekina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam didn't pay much attention when Dean declared himself re-hymenated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Negotiable

Sam didn't pay much attention when Dean declared himself re-hymenated. Why would he? For one thing, he got the impression Dean wasn't serious, and for another, it's not like men have any physical sign of virginity like girls. It's all in the mind, and Sam's pretty sure Dean doesn't consider himself a virgin.

So, yeah, he puts it to the back of his mind, and doesn't think about it again. Until, that is, they get back to their motel room.

The second the door closes he has Dean up against it, taking his mouth in a fierce, possessive kiss. Dean groans, grabbing handfuls of Sam's hair roughly, and kisses back.

They're not exclusive. They don't have that kind of relationship. Dean sleeps with other women, and Sam has once or twice. He doesn't make a habit of it, but sometimes he meets a cute girl he likes. Dean accepts it, doesn't have a problem with it, and neither does Sam.

No matter how many girls Dean sleeps with, he always comes back to Sam. He wouldn't die for them, wouldn't sell himself into eternal torment for them. Sam isn't insecure; he knows how Dean loves him, and it's awe inspiring and overwhelming.

Still, the fact remains that Dean's been kissing that girl, had his hands on her. Sam always gets possessive after his brother's been with a woman. When it's the other way around, and Dean has to reinstate his claim, he gets possessive, too, but with different results. Teasing, tormenting, slowing down every time Sam nears the edge. When he finally gets to come it's like the very best kind of pain. He isn't usually like that (most times he’d be pinning Sam down and growling filth into his ear, fucking him hard and fast until he can’t remember his own name) and more than once Sam’s gone off with a girl just to see that side of him.

"That girl, huh, you thinking about her," Sam hisses into Dean's ear, "Right now, with me?" He presses his thigh against Dean's dick, gives him something to grind against.

"You know I'm not," Dean pants, rubbing against him. He gets a leg around Sam, getting more leverage, then suddenly he's shuddering hard. "Ah, fuck, goddamn," he moans.

Sam freezes. Was that what he thought it was? "Dean?" He knows Dean just came, knows his body almost better than his own, knows the sounds he makes. What the hell, though, Dean has a lot of stamina. On a bad day he can still last more than a _minute_. That was...

More like thirty seconds.

Dean is still and silent against him. When Sam takes a step back he sees Dean staring fixedly at the floor, face red. He's embarrassed. 

"Dean," he repeats, gripping Dean's shoulder. There's a wet patch on the front of his jeans, testifying to the fact that he indeed just came. "Uh."

"Not another fucking word," Dean hisses, still not looking at him. He shrugs Sam's hand off and starts towards the bathroom. 

Sam grabs his wrist before he can get too far. "Wait, Dean. Were you that worked up?" If Dean was so turned on he couldn't help himself, well, that's fucking hot, but unusual.

Dean shrugs. "Not really. I just couldn't hold back. Creamed my fucking jeans like a fourteen year old virgin, Jesus."

Virgin. Dean's previous statement fills Sam's head. Re-hymenated, his brother is a virgin again. That includes a virgin's stamina, which is practically nonexistent. He laughs, wondering why he didn't get it immediately.

Dean turns at the sound of his laughter, giving him a strange look. "You're a virgin again, Dean. So you last exactly as long as a virgin would. Under a minute."

"Son of a bitch, he took my stamina." Dean swears a blue streak, scowling fiercely. His face is still red, though, freckles standing out amid the blush. He looks delicious. 

"Only way to improve that is lots and lots of long, filthy sex," Sam murmurs, advancing on him. He doesn't think Dean will have a problem with his 'cure'.

"Is that right." Dean smirks, stepping forward to kiss Sam again, gentle hands on his chin tilting his head to the best angle. "Think I can get behind that." He snickers, because of course he interprets everything as something dirty.

Sam backs Dean onto the bed, climbing on after him, careful not to rub against his dick. He doesn't want Dean coming again, not so soon. The slightest bit of friction will set him off. 

"Let's see how long you can last," he whispers as he gets Dean's shirts off. "I'm not even going to touch your cock. Whenever you come, it'll be untouched."

"Sam-"

"Not negotiable." Sam sits back, pulls his own shirt off. "I'm calling the shots this time. You know how this works." He unfastens Dean’s jeans, his brother lifting his hips helpfully as he gets Dean totally naked, eyes raking over him hungrily.

Dean nods. He does. He had his hands and his mouth on a girl, so Sam's the one in control this time. If it were the other way around, it would be Dean in command.

But it's not, this time. 

Sam scrapes his teeth over Dean's collarbone to hear him moan, then does it again. Sucking on his throat, just over Dean's pulse, earns him an almost whimper. 

He moves a bit further down, and Dean arches up, eager for what he knows is coming next.

Dean's a slut for having his nipples played with; they're very sensitive. A lot more than any of the handful of other guys Sam has been with, but not quite to the level of a woman. 

He sucks one into his mouth, groaning and rocking his hips into Dean's thigh at the sound Dean makes. It's not one anyone seeing him out in the street would expect him to; not the people they save, the girls Dean flirts with, nobody. This sound, the keening, breathless cry that leaves Dean's lips, it drives Sam wild.

"Like that, Dean? Me sucking on your nipple?"

"Fuck, Sammy, you know I do. Don't stop!" Dean's hand wraps around Sam's neck, holding him close as he lifts off the bed, pushing his chest up, wanting more. He's moaning helplessly, other hand fisted in Sam's hair.

Sam switches to the other nipple, leaving the first hard and wet, sensitive to the touch. Sealing his mouth over the second nub, he pinches the other, tugging it sharply. 

Dean shouts, pushing his chest up into Sam's mouth, panting, "Oh fuck, come on, Sam, give me more. More!"

"More?" Sam knows what Dean wants now, but he wants to hear him say it, wants to hear him beg. "I don't know what you mean, you better tell me." He goes back down, sucking on his brother's oversensitive nipple, just to hear the noises he makes. It's got to be almost to the point of pain, yet Dean loves that, a bit of pain mixed in with his pleasure.

"Y-you know what I- son of a bitch," Dean pants as Sam tugs at his nipple again with his teeth. "Gonna make me say it, like hearing me beg? You're so fucking dirty, Sam."

Sam just smiles around Dean's nipple, humming into his chest. Dean jerks at the vibration, clenching his fist in Sam's hair. He's honestly surprised Dean hasn't come yet, but apparently it's harder without any stimulation to his dick.

Glancing down between their bodies, careful not to touch his erection, Sam sees that Dean's dick is flushed dark with blood. The smallest touch will have him shooting off straight away.

"Fine," Dean growls, pushing at his shoulder, trying to get him downwards. "You ain't gonna suck me, I know that, so fucking rim me. Stick your tongue up my ass and eat me out, goddamn it!" 

“See, now, that wasn't so hard, was it?” he asks, even as he’s shivering from the dirty words. He loves hearing Dean saying filthy things. It gets him so hot. “It’s easier when you just do what I say, isn't it?”

“Oh, just shut up and get to it, will you?” Dean demands in an exasperated voice. “You’d keep teasing a man until his dick fell off, Sammy!” 

Sam doesn't waste time with more words as he slides down Dean’s body, pushing at his brother’s legs. Dean spreads them without hesitation, thighs trembling a little.

The first touch of his tongue to Dean’s hole has Dean nearly shouting. He’s always been a slut for this, too. He usually likes to pretend he doesn't get off on being rimmed, but Sam knows the truth, just like he’s always known everything about Dean.

Even if he didn't already know how hard Dean gets off on this, Dean’s body can’t lie. The way he writhes and shoves back against Sam’s tongue tells him everything he needs to know.

Once Dean’s hole loosens a bit Sam pushes his tongue inside, moaning at the clenching tightness. He’s not sure how far they’ll get, but he really wants to fuck Dean. If not now, then certainly later.

Sam reaches up, parting Dean’s cheeks and shoving his tongue in as far as it’ll go. When he presses a finger in alongside his tongue, Dean goes very still, muscles fluttering wildly around his tongue and finger.

Sam comes up for air, just in time to see Dean shudder his way through his second orgasm. “Jesus, Dean,” he breathes reverently, rubbing a finger through the come. “Completely untouched. Fucking hot as hell.”

Dean groans, watching Sam suck the come covered finger into his mouth. “Trying to kill me here? Fuck, let me get you off, come up here.” His eyes widen when Sam grips his thighs again, pushing his legs upward. “What are you doing?”

“Think you can get hard again? Can my tongue in your tight little ass make you lose it all over again, without a single touch to that pretty dick of yours?” 

Sam was never much of a dirty talker before Dean (he liked hearing his bed partners say filthy things, loved hearing them beg, and hearing them describing exactly what they were going to do to him. God, the mouth on Jess…she made Sam blush with some of the things she said.) But Dean liked it, dirty talk, so he made an effort. It wasn't so hard, as it had turned out. Once he got started he couldn't seem to shut up.

“No, no way, Sam. I’m not a teenager anymore, I've just come twice, I- _fuck!_ Goddamn it, Sam, your fucking tongue.” 

Sam circles Dean’s rim, not pushing inside, just teasing, light movements. Dean’s got to be so sensitive. In under thirty seconds Dean is rocking back against him, panting quietly. He isn't begging, not yet, and (Sam checks) he’s not hard again yet either.

He’s not even sure if it’s going to happen, but hell. It’ll be fun attempting it. There’s few things Sam loves more than rimming Dean. Not the act itself, which isn't very great (except for on the receiving end, Dean has a fucking fantastic mouth) but the way he can get Dean to fall to pieces so easily, hearing his moans and near whines.

It’s intoxicating.

“Telling you, s’not going to happen.” Dean’s still soft, but it doesn't stop him from moaning and pushing his ass back into Sam’s face again. 

Sam wants to tell him he’s going to make it happen, if he can, but his tongue is a little busy driving Dean out of his mind.

He switches to sucking gently on Dean’s rim. Unbelievably, Dean actually starts to get hard again. Sam wasn't sure his brother would actually manage it, but the proof is right there in Dean’s slowly hardening cock.

Dean makes a whiny noise when Sam sits up, wiping his mouth. “What, why’d you stop?” He’s dazed, so clearly turned on that Sam shivers just looking at him. “Get back down there!”

Sam laughs and shakes his head, working his jeans open and getting his dick out. “Want to fuck you.”

“Fuck yes,” Dean says, grabbing a fistful of Sam’s hair and pulling him in for a kiss. Sam braces himself over Dean, not letting him have anything to rub against. If Dean gets off again it’ll still be without a touch to his dick.

“Roll over,” Sam pants when they pause for breath. “All fours.” 

Dean scrambles to get on hands and knees, and Sam takes the opportunity to get his jeans and underwear off. They get caught on one foot in an awkward bunch, and he pushes at them in annoyance. Not exactly the picture of smooth and sexy.

Looking over his shoulder to see what the hold up is, why Sam isn't touching him yet, Dean laughs. “You’re so dignified, Sammy.”

“Shut up, jerk,” Sam answers, smiling as he finally kicks the clothes to the floor. “And don’t bother calling me bitch, because it looks to me like you’re the one waiting to be fucked with his ass in the air.”

“Just hurry up and…” Dean trails off into a pleased noise when Sam gets the lube from the bedside and pushes a slicked up finger in. “Feels good, but I want you to fuck me.”

Sam smiles wider as he pushes in another finger, listening to Dean’s groan with a shiver. His brother is so demanding sometimes. “I want that too, but I’m not going to hurt you. Your body is a virgin… Fuck, Dean, you’re so tight.” He can’t wait to push into Dean’s warm, willing body, to feel that unbelievable tightness around his dick. He hopes he can last long enough to really enjoy it.

“Yeah.” Dean shoves back against his fingers, clenching around his fingers until he adds a third. “Loosen me up, then.” He adopts a trashy, bad porno falsetto. “Fill me up with that big cock, baby. I need it so bad, oh yeah.”

Sam snorts, pulling his fingers out of Dean and fumbling with the lube to slick himself up, moaning at the feeling. It’s impossible to be serious when Dean starts in on the bad porn dialogue.

He doesn't warn Dean before he starts pushing in. Dean would just get impatient and growl for him to hurry up, anyway. He hates when Sam asks if he’s okay, if he’s ready, if he’s sure. Sam likes to double check but Dean just wants to fuck.

Dean grunts in surprise at the sudden stretch, then takes a deep breath, relaxing and making it easier on both of them.

Sam almost whimpers as he shoves all the way in. Dean’s always tight, but never like this. Fuck! He really is a virgin again. (Well, not now. But still, his body is new to this.)

He tries to give Dean time to adjust, but his brother’s having none of it. He rocks forward, sliding half off of Sam’s cock, then slams back, moaning quietly at the sensation.

“Goddamn it, Dean.” Sam grabs Dean’s hips. If he doesn't want slow and careful, he’s going to get it fast and hard.

A shudder goes through Dean when he pulls out, shoving back in half a second later. “Yes, fuck, Sam,” he pants, working with Sam, rocking back on his dick. “So good, Sammy.”

“So gorgeous like this,” Sam whispers, body moving almost of its own accord, driving into that silky heat over and over. It’s so good, intense, pleasure shooting through him. Fuck, he’s really not going to be able to go for long, not when Dean’s so tight around him, so eager for it, moving with him and panting quietly.

“You want to come, Dean?” Sam shakes his sweaty hair out of his eyes. God, he’s surprised Dean hasn’t come yet. He’ll probably need a little more this time. It’ll be the third in a row, after all.

“You know I do.” Dean lifts a hand, taking that as permission, reaching under himself. Sam knocks it away and he growls. “Fuck! You bastard, let me come.”

Sam drapes himself over Dean, puts his hands over his brother’s and holds them down. “Told you,” he groans as Dean clenches around him. “Untouched or not at all.”

Dean just growls again, angry frustration, until Sam adjusts the angle of his next thrust and he nearly yells.

“Got it.” Smug, Sam keeps at it, hitting Dean’s prostate again and again until he can’t even speak, writhing and needy, all desperation to come.

“Sam,” Dean whispers, finally broken down to pleading. “Fuck, please, just let me, come on,” and that’s it, Sam’s done, he can’t hold on any longer. Not with Dean’s pretty, pretty begging in his ears, body so beautiful underneath him, wanting it so bad.

With a wordless shout Sam comes, fingers tightening on Dean’s hands until his brother flexes them in discomfort. He falls forward when he finishes, driving Dean into the mattress.

There’s only a moment’s peace before Dean grunts and rears up, knocking him off. He winces when Sam’s softening cock slips out.

“What,” Sam says, landing on his back, still stupid from his orgasm.

“Didn’t finish me off, you ass.” Dean crawls up his body, sitting on his chest. And… _oh._ He’s still hard, dick flushed dark with blood. Guilt sets in. Obviously Dean needs more if he’s going to come again, and Sam didn't provide.

He can make it up to him. Sam opens his mouth, hands on Dean’s hips urging him forward, encouraging him to push right in.

Dean gets a fistful of Sam’s hair and feeds him his dick one inch at a time, eyes fluttering shut as Sam sucks eagerly, tongue rubbing just right underneath. He starts moving, fucking Sam’s mouth eagerly.

Sam lets him, stays still and sucks as best as he can, letting Dean use him. God, he wants to see Dean come again. It’s always so beautiful.

Two, three more thrusts in and Dean stills, pulling Sam’s hair so tight it’s edged into pain as he comes down Sam’s throat.

He pulls out as soon as he’s done, sprawling beside Sam contentedly.

Sam licks his lips and turns onto his side to face Dean, smiling dopily at him. “Good?”

Dean makes a show of rolling his eyes and shoving playfully at Sam’s shoulder, but he’s smiling too. “Good. Now shut up and let me sleep.” He waits until Sam’s closed his eyes. “Bitch.” 

Sam snorts but lets it pass. He’s too tired to get into it. They’ll have a long day tomorrow.

After all, Dean still needs to regain his stamina. And there’s only one cure for that. He grins into Dean’s arm.

He can’t wait.


End file.
